The Time We Have
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: Sexy and the Doctor are alone. So why not have some fun?


Really just wanted to write a drabble based on the phrase 'The DOctor dances'. Thank you for reading and enjoy. :) 

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she would last let along how long it would take to build a console. She knew her energy would be depleted when soaring through the stars to reconnect her Doctor with his friends. It was only a matter of time.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Sexy?"

She swore she felt her cheeks flush at 'Sexy'. Granted, he had called her that all these years, but now as a human there was something more to it. By no means romantic, but it was just…..different. A Tardis couldn't blush, it could emote yes in various tones like a voice, but it could not blush. It could not roll its eyes at the Doctor's silly mistakes, it could not laugh at the Doctor's terrible puns, it could not be human. But now, now it (no, she had a name – a few actually, Idris, Tardis, Sexy) could be human.

Clearing her throat she smiled at how it tickled her vocal chords – something she had never experienced before.

"Will you dance with me?" She was direct as she always been. She had taken the reigns, she had taken him where he needed to be, and she had led him into galaxies he only studied before meeting her.

The Doctor stopped fiddling with a control and his head rose. His brows furrowed at such a request of all times. There was nothing wrong with dancing or acting a bit childish, but now? Albeit she was a human now and she could – oh. Oh.

He smiled like a child in the summer time. Well that definitely made sense. It was now in this moment that she could experience all the things she never had before. Why she even questioned everything, observed every single action happening around her and her Doctor; when would she ever receive a moment like this again? When would he ever get the chance to talk with her like this, to work with her like this, to be with her like this?

There were thousands of universes, millions of paradoxes, all happening at that very moment. Each universe bore seemingly endless possibilities. The Doctor knew in some of those dimensions there was an alternate life where the Doctor and Idris didn't have to worry about the universe collapsing and they could do anything they wanted while crafting their makeshift console. Amy and Rory wouldn't be in danger; instead they would be with them on this floating space rock. Maybe there was a universe where they were sipping tea together and trying to decipher if any fish had fingers. Perhaps there was a dimension where Idris was Idris and the Tardis was the Tardis – two separate beings that the Doctor could spend every waking moment with with Rory and Amy by his side, free from danger.

However, this dimension was what presented itself to the Doctor. It was House taking the Tardis craft hostage with Amy and Rory inside and Idris, the spirit of the Tardis, the human Tardis, asking him to dance in a junkyard on a desolate asteroid. It was a universe of chaos and wonder and while the Doctor wouldn't normally want it any other way, for once, he wanted it in a different fashion. Where there was time to be spared and shared and life was easier, if only for this moment.

"I saw you dancing with a blonde girl years ago, Rose Tyler," The Doctor winced at that name as Idris spoke up, piercing his thoughts. As much as he had loved Rose Tyler, her mere memory struck his heart like a knife. Bad Wolf Bay haunted his dreams, even though that old duplicate was there. It wasn't him though and he wondered from time to time if Rose was doing all right or if she ever thought about her original Doctor while loving the duplicate. "And it looked so fun but I-"

The Doctor's slight grimace quickly transformed into a smirk as he sharply turned on his heel. Grabbing Idris' hand, he pulled her close.

"So Sexy, what do you know?" He asked coyly, playfully furrowing his brows and making her giggle and smile.

"I know-oh, what's that one? Oh, what is it?! Where it's slow and soft and-"

"You mean the waltz?"

"Waltz," Idris pronounced, identifying the term as though she were a friendly automaton. "A dance set in triple time performed by a couple who turn rhythmically around and around as they progress on the dance floor."

Her articulated voice made the Doctor's smile widen and he knew that's what his Tardis sounded like. So punctual yet curious. Like a child repeating a definition from a dictionary they had read countless of times before, the information ingrained in their mind. Sexy was smart and the Doctor wouldn't have it any other way as he put his best foot forward and Idris allowed her foot to retreat from his'.

"We could move in rhythm!" She realized. Her eyes wide and astonished, seemingly glimmering like the stars around them and the energy inside her slender frame.

"Yes, we can and we will." The Doctor reassured her with a soft voice and a kindhearted smile. Another step and she fell into place.

It came to her naturally, as though she knew how to waltz all her life. The asteroid's rocky terrain pressed against the worn soles of her shoes, but she didn't care. The fact that she danced with the Doctor around sister consoles from her home planet was something that lingered on her mind, only to be eliminated by the Doctor's boyishly charming grin.

They whirled around and around, their feet precariously stepping over wires and sidestepping sharpened metal. At times, they broke from the slow nature of the waltz and spun around rather fiercely like children who just learned how to spin. The Doctor swore Idris' eyes lit up with cosmic energy and he truly believed that she was brighter than starlight. The Doctor never released his grip on her and he pulled her back in and spun her and dipped her while happily chuckling.

The only music was that of the Doctor's pounding hearts which seemed to quicken with every time he looked at her in wonder that this was his Tardis. That this being who was so full of life and inquisitiveness was the very spirit that embodied his time capsule. To know that her smile was as bright as the very energy she stored made his mind race with awe. To even comprehend that her movements, precise and cautious gave way to randomness – yes, this was his Tardis. Laughing, the Doctor took her hands and spun with her, his ankle just missing an electrical spark. He didn't want to let her go, but rather be caught up in this moment, this moment he would never ever receive again. Yes, Amy and Rory were in danger as well as the very console, but Idris, she was wonderful, and she was his Tardis, and she was beautiful and -

Gasping out in pain, Idris hastily leaned into the Doctor's embrace. Her gentle touch was now firm, fingertips gripping his forearms and he hugged her close. It was a means of comfort, but also balancing her and catching her as she seemingly slipped against his frame. Idris buried her head into his shoulder, swallowing the searing pain scattering throughout her body. She cast her gaze away from him, not wanting the Doctor to see her in distress. She always had to be the strong one for him, even as a temporary human.

"Idris-"

"The gallbladder has just collapsed."

Her pleasant laugh was gone and now replaced with dread. Time was against them and the Doctor didn't have control. Slowly leaving the Doctor's arms, Idris failed to notice the sorrow blooming in the time lord's eyes – not wanting her to go, but knowing that Sexy, Amy, Rory, and the console were at risk.

"Doctor-"

"I know, we have to save them."

"I don't want to go." He knew what her frightened voice meant and he felt his hearts shatter. Biting his lower lip, he adjusted his bow tie and swallowed hard.

"Then let's use the time we have." The Doctor spoke as firmly as he could, trying to ignore the pain of his aching hearts as it surged throughout his lithe frame. From the corner of his eye, he saw an essential part to the console and approached it with Idris at his side.


End file.
